Sword Art Online: Alternative Story
by Kiritsu Shizuka
Summary: Se supone que solo era un juego hasta que supieron la verdad, un game over era la verdadera muerte, Kiritsu hija del creador de Sword Art Online y del NerveGear, atrapada en el juego, intenta llegar hasta el ultimo piso de Aincrad, solamente aceptando a dos de sus amigos en su grupo Party , a lo cual le esperan acontesimientos inesperados y/o muertes que se avecinan


**Sword Art Online: Alternative Story**

NIVEL 001

Para el año 2022, la humanidad ha desarrollado plenamente un VRMMORPG. El domingo, 6 de noviembre Sword Art Online (SAO), el juego en línea más esperado y reconocido del año, ya ha vendido 10.000 copias. Mi padre Kayaba Akihiko es el creador de este juego. A mis 14 años de edad tuve la oportunidad de aportar algo en el juego, cree un IA, programa de asesoramiento de salud mental del Sistema Cardinal, para que cuidase de la salud mental de los jugadores, aunque es algo como prototipo 1, así lo llamo mi padre, bueno es una forma de inteligencia artificial con el aspecto de una niña capaz de emular emociones, la llame Yui-MHCP001 [Mental Health Councelling Program 001], aunque solamente le digo Yui. Pero eso es lo único que hice, no me dejo ver mas del trabajo, porque me decía que aria trampa si viese su trabajo.

En este día mi padre por fin me dio la copia oficial del juego, de tan solo probar el Beta Tester me emocione por probar el juego completo.

Pero lo más extraño es que mi padre me dio unas extrañas indicaciones las cuales son:

Ø Al entrar al juego te regalo algo de dinero para que puedas comprar una capa negra la cual encontraras en una tienda de ítems cercana a la plaza

Ø Cuando llegue el momento quiero que te la pongas y te vayas de la plaza. Te recomiendo que estés en un gremio y no te quedes sola.

Es algo muy extraño, sus indicaciones no las comprendo, aunque ya solo quedaría comprar la capa, mis compañeros del beta me esperan.

Es hora de iniciar sesión… ¡LINK START!

(12:00 AM)

\- Por fin… he regresado a este mundo-

En este mundo de Sword Art online, esta chica es Kiritsu, encaminándose a ver a sus antiguos camaradas del Beta Tester. Se encontraba en la plaza principal donde todos los jugadores se reunían, pero antes de que le olvidase, fue a la tienda de intems para cumplir las indicaciones de su padre. Unos 6 minutos después llegaron sus compañeros, Joshira y Rem, ellos al tener guardado su avatar del Beta, pudieron reconocerse de inmediato.

 **PISO 1-CIUDAD DE LOS INICIOS- PLAZA**

\- ¡Kiritsu! Hola cuanto tiempo-

\- Joshira, que agradable es volver a verlos-

\- ¡Hey, hey por donde comenzamos estoy muy ansioso, vamos por el JEFE SIIIIII!

\- Tranquilo Rem, primero hay que subir de nivel para poder enfrentarlo-

\- Pero Kiritsu….-

\- Vamos Rem, bueno y si empezamos a cazar, además de que no tenemos tanto dinero para poder hospedarnos en una posada-

\- Mmm… Tienes razón Joshira, empezar a cazar aria que subiésemos mas de nivel, aunque tenemos que empezar con jabalís jeje-

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero primero ¡A FORMAR UN GREMIO!-

\- Vale, vale, Rem… bueno ¿cómo se llamara?, a parte de quien será el líder del gremio…-

\- Obviamente tu Kiritsu-

\- ¿Yo?-

\- Rem tiene razón, eres mejor jugadora que nosotros dos-

\- Vale, entonces yo lo formo, veamos… crear gremio… cual es el nombre-

 _CASI UNA HORA DESPUES_

\- Veamos… Los Caballeros Luna Negra…-

\- No, no es mejor Los Caballeros Negros.-

\- ¿Porque todo tiene que llevar negro…?-

\- Porque se asemeja mejor a ti, te gusta el negro Kiritsu-

\- Eh… vale… entonces seria… Black & Light… bueno en si Luz Oscura, que les parece-

\- Sí, me gusta-

\- Opino lo mismo

\- Bien se queda… dios pasamos una hora eligiendo un nombre –

\- Tenia que quedar bien…-

\- Vale vamos a cazar- Kiritsu se percató de un jugador como ellos que iba corriendo- *En su mente* Un beta… espera ¡un momento! Ese es el jugador que me encontré en el beta tester… cuando pelee con el sentí como nostalgia… que recuerde se llamaba Kirito, me da curiosidad ese tipo-

\- ¿Kiritsu? Vamos no queremos perder más tiempo-

\- ¿He… ya… ya voy?- -*en su mente* luego veré este tema…-

 **PISO 1-CIUDAD DE LOS INICIOS- CAMPO ESTE**

\- ¡AH!...-

\- Rem cuidado- Kiritsu ataca al jabalí haciendo que su barra de HP baj muera

\- Gracias jeje-

\- Rem tienes que tener cuidado, recuerda que apenas estamos en el primer nivel del juego-

\- Ya entendí Joshira… solo pensé que podría ganarle así jeje-

\- Bueno.. a seguir cazando-

\- ¡SI!-

 _CUATRO HORAS DESPUES_

\- Yeii… fue una buena caza…-

\- Lo mismo digo… Kiritsu, Rem y yo tenemos que cerrar sesión…-

\- Vale… yo seguiré aquí un rato- además de que ya tenemos lo suficiente para algo de comida e ítems para curarnos asi que comprare y me desconectare-

\- Ok… vamos Rem… emm veamos ¿he? Kiritsu…-

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- ¿Sabes dónde está el botón de cerrar sesión?-

\- En el mismo lugar que en el beta ¿por?-

\- No esta…-

\- ¿Cómo dices?-

\- Joshira tiene razón no está…-

\- Como… déjame ver… ¿he?... no está-

\- ¿Qué está pasando…? Kiritsu ¿hay otra forma?-

\- Mmm… No, no hay otra forma… esta en blanco el espacio…-

\- Intente hablar con el jefe pero no responde-

\- Tampoco eso…- - *en su mente* Padre que está pasando, un error así podría ser un problema para el futuro del juego... además de no poder salir…- -¿He?-

Repentinamente la campana de la ciudad empezó a sonar, en ese instante todos los jugadores fueron tele transportados a la Plaza.

 **PISO 1-CIUDAD DE LOS INICIOS- PLAZA**

\- ¿Qué- que paso? Tele transportación forzada…-

\- Joshira que esta pasando…-

\- Rem tranquilo… Kiritsu que está pasando…-

\- No… no se… ¿pero qué?-

El cielo se volvió rojo, algo sobresalía de él, en tanto de unos segundos formo al Game Master, el cual empezó a hablar.

\- Atención jugadores. Bienvenidos a mi mundo-

\- ¿Su mundo?, ¡un momento él es…!- Kiritsu sorprendida al ver quien es

\- Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko, actualmente soy la única persona que controla este mundo-

\- I…imposible…-

\- ¿Realmente es el?- jugadores hablando entre ellos-

\- Estoy seguro de que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que el botón para cerrar sesión no está en el menú. Pero no es error del juego, repito, no es un error del juego. Es una característica de Sword Art online-

\- ¿Característica?-

\- No pueden salir de SAO por si mismos, y nadie en el mundo exterior puede apagarles o quitarles el NerveGear, si alguien lo intentara hacer, el dispositivo de alerta dentro del Nervegear emitirá una microonda poderosa que destruirá sus cerebros y acabara con su vida-

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? Esta loco.. eso no puede ocurrir- dijo Rem

\- ¿Kiritsu…?-

\- Es verdad…las microondas de alerta del dispositivo es como un microondas, si le quitan el seguro puede freír el cerebro-

\- Y si se desconecta de la corriente…-

\- Imposible, el Nervegear tiene una batería interna-

\- Mentira… que ¿qué es lo que pretende?-

\- Desafortunadamente algunos familiares y/o amigos de los jugadores no hicieron caso a esta advertencia, y retiraron el NerveGear, y como resultado 213 no se encuentran en Aincrad ni en el mundo real-

\- ¿213? Imposible…

\- Como podrán ver los noticieros del mundo ya han difundido esto, incluyendo las muertes, asi que el peligro que les quiten el NerveGear es mínimo. Espero que se relajen y se concentren en acabar el juego. Pero antes que nada, todas las formas de poder resucitar en el juego han dejado de funcionar. Si su HP llega a 0, su avatar se perderá por siempre y al mismo tiempo el NerveGear destruirá su cerebro y sera GAME OVER absoluto tanto en Aincrad como en el mundo real-

\- ¡¿HE…?!-

\- Solo hay una forma de salir, es terminando el juego. Actualmente están en el piso más bajo, el piso 1. Consigan salir del calabozo, derroten al jefe que hay en cada piso y podrán avanzar al siguiente. Derroten al último jefe en el piso 100 y habrán terminado el juego-

\- Terminar los 100 pisos… pero ni los betas testers terminaron el juego…-

\- Por ultimo añadí n pequeño regalo de mi parte en su almacenamiento, verifiquen-

\- ¿Un espejo…?-

\- Kiritsu para qué es esto-

\- No sé-

En ese mismo instante, los jugadores se vieron envueltos en una luz blanca cegadora y sus avatares empezaron a cambiar a sus verdaderas formas en la vida real.

\- ¿Estás bien Kiritsu?-

\- Si… espera ¿Quién eres?-

\- Lo mismo digo ¿quién eres?-

\- Pero si me veo como soy realmente… eso quiere decir

\- ¿ERES KIRITSU?- - ¿ERES JOSHIRA? Un momento ¿dónde está Rem…?-

\- Estoy aquí…-

\- Oh.. ya, pero como… ¿Kiritsu?-

\- Escáner… el Nervegear cubre toda la cara con un aparato de alta densidad.. y cuando nos hicieron calibrarlo tocamos todo nuestro cuerpo a sí pudo saber la altura, la forma del cuerpo y la cara…-

\- Ya veo...-

\- No entiendo… Joshira, Kiritsu, ¿porque hace eso?-

\- Parece que lo va a decir

\- Ahorita se preguntan porque verdad. ¿Por qué Kayaba Akihiko, inventor de Sword Art online y del NerveGear, está haciendo esto? He alcanzado mi objetivo. He creado Sword Art Online por una razón, para crear este mundo e intervenir en él-

\- Padre…-

\- ¿Kiritsu?- Joshira en su mente decía – Kiritsu acaba de decir padre… eso significa que… espera ahora que lo veo ella es…-

\- Y ahora esta completo. Y aquí finaliza el tutorial del lanzamiento oficial del Sword Art Online. Buena suerte, jugadores-

El Game Master se retiró, dejando a los jugadores, mientras tanto Kiritsu pensaba en cómo podría morir en este mundo, tantas formas de perder la vida en este juego. Unos segundos después noto en la situación en que se encontraban.

\- Esta es la realidad. Mi padre, creo este espacio virtual. Puedo entender por qué creo esto, todo esto es cierto. Si muero en este mundo muero en la vida real-

Unos momentos después el pánico de los jugadores entro, armando un gran escándalo. Gritos de ayuda, de que los saquen del juego, que lo que está pasando es pura mentira.

\- La barrera que estaba se desvaneció… Joshira, Rem vengan conmigo-

\- ¿He… Kiritsu?-

Los llevo a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de ponernos en marcha con este juego-

\- ¿Pero…Kiritsu, estas bien?-

\- Joshira, obviamente nadie está bien con esto, estamos atrapados en este mundo-

\- A sí que te diste cuenta, Joshira-

\- Bueno… algo así-

\- Que pasa, ¡explíquenme!-

\- ¿A caso no se te hace conocida?-

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Mas fácil, yo soy la hija de Kayaba Akihiko, mi padre fue el creador de esto…-

\- Imposible, enserio eres Kayaba...-

\- Como lo poder ver si-

\- Kayaba Tsukushi, eres famosa, oye no cree que tendrás problemas, bueno aparte de que fuiste encerrada en un juego por tu propio padre… bueno, todos en cualquier instante te reconocerán ,y pues ,pueden ,no sé, ¿culparte…?-

\- Tienes razón Rem, pero parece que mi padre anticipo esto desde antes, para que crees que es la capa que me hizo comprar en un principio- Kiritsu abrió su inventario para ponerse la capa.

\- Bueno ese problema está resuelto pero…-

\- Pero que Joshira…-

\- Nada, solamente pensaba si formábamos un grupo más grande… y así…-

\- Imposible… si nos unimos a un gremio grande, perderemos más fácil…-

\- Vale… bueno en eso tienes razón-

\- Bien, en marcha tenemos un juego que terminar-

 ** _Aquí acaba el NIVEL 001_**


End file.
